1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable presentation display cases, and more particularly to lightweight and portable, presentation display cases.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many different devices and systems for displaying exhibits at presentations. Many of the existing devices include structures that must be erected at the site of the presentation. These structures generally include support frames and interconnecting panels with a display surface that allows exhibits to releasably attach to the panels. It is time consuming and inefficient to have to construct a presentation display once you are at the presentation. In business meeting situations there is often a very limited amount of time set aside for a presentation and it is inefficient to spend most of that time constructing your presentation display.
Several existing display devices have been designed that are preassembled and can be carried to the site of the presentation. The preassembled display devices typically include a plurality of panels that are folded or rolled up. Once the display device is brought to the site of the presentation it may be unfolded and put in place without having to construct the device. Exhibit items are then attached to the interior surfaces of the panels to be displayed. The following documents disclose existing presentation display devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,594 issued to Carter discloses a portable display case having a plurality of panel members with a hollow construction formed from a polymeric/copolymeric plastic material. The display surfaces of the panels are covered with a sheet of aesthetic fabric material. The display case also includes a retractable handle for carrying the case. The retractable handle includes a gripping handle and a pair of parallel legs with stopping mechanisms that prevent the handle from being totally withdrawn from the center panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,391 issued to Carter discloses a display system having two display sections that may be attached or used separately. When attached the display system is used as a floor display. When separated the display system is used as table display. The panel is preferably constructed as a laminate defined by a polymeric or copolymeric plastic member, which is bonded to a fabric layer. The panel portions are rolled in opposite directions to define a columnar upstanding side portion at each side of a third center portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,092, issued to C. Heard-Willmon in November 1999, discloses an organizer for carrying numerous samples or other items within a structure that folds to a compact size for carrying.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,043 issued to Carter discloses a display system spanning two sets of stacked hollow columns. Each column is formed of a sheet of resilient material folded to bring opposite edges into relationship with one another. The edges are secured together with clips or magnets. The cylinders at each end of the system give support to the display panel that spans from one cylinder to the other. The plastic cylinders allow the display to stand upright to display items of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,609 issued to Arico discloses a freestanding knockdown exhibit display having a plurality of structural panels that are connected by flexible hinges to form a pair of panel sections. The exhibit display is erected by connecting the structural panels to one another. The display system includes decorative overlays that are connected to the front surface of each of the panels. The decorative overlays are made of a Velcro material for attaching display items onto the panels. A plurality of shelves may be attached to the decorative overlay surfaces. The structural panels are constructed from acrylonitrile butadiene styrene or other suitably strong material. The structural panels are corrugated with a plurality of ribs. The structural integrity of the panels is achieved by laterally spacing the ribs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,259 to Beaulieu discloses a portable display case. The portable display case includes three panels made from a thermoplastic material. The three panels are connected along their edges by hinges. The three panels may be folded to form a carrying case. The case further includes a handle attached to the center panel for carrying the case in its closed position. The interior surface of the panels is covered with a Velcro material for attaching display items to the panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,046 issued to Herrgord discloses a lightweight multi-panel display system comprising a plurality of rectangular panels formed of a foam core laminate interconnected at adjacent side edges by flexible plastic strip hinges fastened in slots adjacent the side edges of the panels. The individual panels are comprised of lightweight laminated foam having a rigid polystyrene core. The center panels include a smooth fabric outer surface where display items or signs may be displayed. The panels fold along the hinges so the display system may be carried.
Lastly, European Patent Publication No. 0131296, published in January 1985, discloses a display stand having a baseboard linked thereto, and a support board linked to the display board. The baseboard has a vertically upright edge web on all its sides so that the display stand can be easily opened and supported in a sturdy fashion.
What is further needed is a slim tri-fold extremely lightweight display case having the molded exterior panels and frame providing protection from damage during transportation. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.